


Scp-0018. 'A lone Skylark'

by Lonliest_muffin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Amnesia, Gen, Hibari Kyoya is an anomaly, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: The Foundation has begun observation of SCP-0018.But truly, SCP-0018-A is much more dangerous by himself.Now if only he could remember what happened?
Relationships: Hibari Kyoya & Namimori
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	1. The Foundation's files on SCP-0018.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I couldn't find any scp content on this oddball of a boy, Hibari Kyoya. So I decided I'll write some myself! I combined that thought with an idea that's been bouncing around my brain for a while and this happened! 
> 
> Please enjoy~!

SCP-0018

Object Class: Euclid

Description:

SCP-0018 is an abandoned town in rural Japan, approximately **** of Tokyo, previously known by the name Namimori. This town appears normal, albeit decrepit, when observed from a safe distance.  
However, any person entering SCP-0018 will be overcome by an intense feeling of melancholy and devotion to the town. These feelings will cause a person to linger within SCP-0018, which will eventually lead to an encounter of SCP-0018-A.  
SCP-0018-A is humanoid in appreance, seeming to be a young man of asian descent, standing at 1.69.meters tall and weighing 58 kilograms. SCP-0018-A has short, black hair and narrowed, grey blue eyes. In combination with his lithe figure and delicate facial features, SCP-0018-A could be judged to be above average in looks.  
SCP-0018-A is typically seen wearing a school uniform consisting of black sneakers, black slacks, a white dress shirt and a black gakuran. SCP-0018-A carries a pair of metal tonfa on his person. 

SCP-0018 was originally discovered after a series of anomalous missing persons incidents were reported to the Foundation via an anonymous source. Upon arrival of mobile task force ***, SCP-0018-A approached and engaged personnel in conversations out of what seemed to be genuine curiosity and boredom.  
If encountered during daytime, SCP-0018-A appears lucid and will demand any person leave SCP-0018 immediately, although Scp-0018-A will occasionally be found in a docile state with a simple want to hold a conversation. SCP-0018-A can also be persuaded to hold such conversations with simple inquiries of how his day is going.  
The danger of this SCP is revealed only once the sun begins to set. If, by that time, a person outright refuses to leave upon SCP-0018-A demands, SCP-0018-A will begin to become increasingly desperate, often resorting to excessive violence in an attempt to get any person to leave by force.  
Once the sun has fully set, SCP-0018 anomalous properties become more pronounced. Any person within the border of SCP-0018 by nightfall is overcome by an intense feeling of discomfort and paranoia, beginning to hallucinate that there are creatures reaching for them from any dark corner. This effect is worsened to an almost paralysing degree as the town is overcome by an almost unnatural darkness the moment the sun sets.  
At the same time, it appears SCP-0018-A loses all lucidity, often falling into a state of primal rage. This rage is directed at any person within the border of SCP-0018, even if SCP-0018-A has previously conversed with this person in an amicable manner. SCP-0018-A will display primal hunting behaviour, stopping at nothing to attack a person and incapacitate them through brute force. SCP-0018-A often just leaves the severely injured person to the mercy of SCP-0018. The unnatural darkness covers what exactly happens to the person, but there are enough visual and auditory cues to know that something is consuming the people once SCP-0018-A leaves the immediate vicinity. Attempts to investigate what is consuming the bodies via the means of flashlights have resulted in little to no clues as to what being is there. These attempts also had the negative effect of causing SCP-0018-A increased distress and aggression during nighttime.  
Come morning, SCP-0018-A seems to regain full lucidity, often expressing mild remorse for the actions SCP-0018 takes upon nightfall. 

Special Containment Procedures:

Due to the nature of SCP-0018, being a large town, a private nature reserve was established surrounding SCP-0018 with a 2 meter high electric fence surrounding SCP-0018 within a 2 kilometer distance of SCP-0018 's borders. Within this area, there are permanent residences for on site personnel. SCP-0018-A has expressed high levels of delight once he was informed of this decision, approaching on-site personnel of his own choosing to converse more frequently. In one such conversation, SCP-0018-A informed personnel that SCP-0018 requires a meal of one person at least once every month. D-Class personnel that are to be terminated were approved by Dr.Cavallone and SCP-0018-A for this purpose.  
SCP-0018 and SCP-0018-A have taken a liking to the animals that have taken residency within the nature reserve. SCP-0018-A appears especially docile when in the company of any small animal. 

Addendum: A-1 (One month after first contact, on the 24th of March 2016, SCP-0018-A was successfully approached by D-Class personnel and convinced to meet Dr Cavallone at the border of SCP-0018. A full account of the conversation is attached.) 

Interviewed: SCP-0018-A  
Interviewer: Dr. Cavallone  
Foreword: SCP-0018-A seems to be in a state of mild paranoia, although such appears to be expressed mostly through a distracted state of mind. Dr. Cavallone addresses SCP-0018-A in accented Japanese. 

Interviewer: Good day SCP-0018-A. How are you and SCP-0018 today?  
Interviewed: This stuff again... Namimori and I are fine. They don't like me being near the borders, so can we hurry this up?  
Interviewer: Ah yes, of course, I just have a handful of questions I would like you to answer.

At this, SCP-0018-A sighs softly and nods lightly.

Interviewed: Ask then. I don't have all day.  
Interviewer: Yes. First of all, did you find out what your name used to be?  
Interviewed. No. Namimori still refuses to remind me.  
Interviewer: I see. How long have you been with SCP-0018?  
Interviewed: Ever since I could remember. Hn... Namimori says its been 73 years since I was born here.  
Interviewer: Were you born human, SCP-0018-A?

At this SCP-0018-A frowns mildly, glaring at Dr. Cavallone.

Interviewed: Do not call me that. I may not know my name, but that is just rude. Also, yes, I was human back then. Namimori just liked me best, so when they came alive, they kept me with them.  
Interviewer: My apologies-! You... Keep addressing... Namimori as a being seperate from yourself. Why is that?

At this SCP-0018-A seems contemplative.

Interviewed: At this point in time, we are seperate beings, actually. It was harder to distinguish myself from them just shortly after they came alive. Namimori is devotion given form. As far as I understand it at least.  
Interviewer: Devotion given form? I don't quite understand...  
Interviewed: Over many, many decades people were devoted to this town. That... Seemed to have been soaked up by Namimori. I was particularly devoted when I was younger. I think that is what brought it enough energy to come alive.  
Interviewer: I see. Can you tell me what exactly Namimori is? 

SCP-0018-A suddenly turns to look towards SCP-0018, scowling faintly.

Interviewed: I have to go. Someone needs to be bitten to death.  
Interviewer: Ah-Wait a moment-

SCP-0018-A drops into a fast sprint, running back deeper into SCP-0018, effectively cutting the interview short. 

Addendum: A-2  
Later on, it was revealed that at the time of this interview, two D personnel, D-5680 and D 8056, had accidentally knocked over a trash can and spilled its rotten contents over the pavement of SCP-0018. SCP-0018-A attacked the D personnel with high levels of fury, but once he had beaten them green and blue, SCP-0018-A merely supervised their efforts to clean up after themselves before chasing both D-personnel out of SCP-0018.


	2. SCP-0018-A recalls something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0018-A gets a visitor on a special day. Nobody is okay with it.

Addendum B-1:  
Two months into observation, on the **th of May 2016, a figure was observed to appear and talk to SCP-0018-A. When approached, the figure fled the scene while SCP-0018-A got into the way of any pursuers. Due to the implied security risks, several D-Class attempted to tranqulise SCP-0018-A to bring him to the border of SCP-0018. SCP-0018-A showed high resistances to all applied substances. It was also observed that SCP-0018-A's physical capabilities are directly related to its levels of fury. 7 D-Class and 1 Researcher were lost in SCP-0018-A's resulting outburst. SCP-0018-A was approached on the next day and asked to explain its actions in an interview with Dr. ***** of O-5 command. 

Interviewer: Dr. *****  
Interviewed: SCP-0018-A  
Foreword: SCP-0018-A has not ceased his hostile behavioir since the figure was chases of. Security measures have been taken to keep Dr. ***** safe. 

Interviewer: Explain yourself, 0018-A. 

(SCP-0018-A remains silent and glares at Dr. *****. Dr. ***** gives the signal to raise and train several weapons onto SCP-0018-A, including an anti-tank rifel.) 

Interviewer: Who were you talking to, 0018-A.

(SCP-0018-A continues to remain silent, eyeing the weapons with suspicion for several moments, before looking back at Dr. *****.) 

Interviewed: The little animal.  
Interviewer: It was humanoid. What is their name.  
Interviewed: No. It's what he called himself.  
Interviewer: What did you talk about, then?  
Interviewed: That's none of your business.  
Interviewer: ... 0018-A, you know that we are here to keep SCP-0018 secure alongside you. This is a security risk. You have an obligation to tell us what that person wanted. 

(SCP-0018-A is beginning to get agitated and SCP-0018 darkens considerably, despite the fact that it is the middle of the day. Panic begins to spread.) 

Interviewed: An obligation? That's hardly so.  
Interviewer: What- Secure the border!  
Interviewed: I don't think I will play along with this any longer.  
Interviewer: Fire!  
Interviewed: I'll bite you to death. 

(The rest of the recording has been corrupted.)

Addendum B-2:  
According to eye witnesses, SCP-0018's streets were flooded with a black flame, covering and consuming everything within its border, including SCP-0018-A. No remains of those that were in the border at that time were ever recovered. 35 D-Class and 4 researchers were lost. 

The writhing, black flame continued for three days, after which is was overtaken by a purple colour on the fourth day and began to simmer down.  
SCP-0018 had returned to its former state on the fifth day. However, anyone that has entered its borders since appears to be overwhelmed by intense emotion and dies shortly thereafter.  
SCP-0018-A rarely comes near the border anymore and if it does, SCP-0018-A merely observes personnel.  
Approaching SCP-0018 in any manner outside of testing is ill advised. 

Reclassification: Keter. 

~~~~SCP-0018-A POV~~~~

The moment the strange guy in a labcoat mentioned obligation, something sparked in his memory. A sneering voice not all that different, hissing that word with malice.  
This memory sharpened the low-level anger that felt like it had always been present, focused it on one point and he could feel how Namimori roared with it.

Rage tastes familiar. Like rot and decay. Bloody. A bit like he had put rusted metal under his tongue. 

And he was drowning with it. For a while. 

Only when the burning sensation began to fade, could he hear voices echoing around him. Namimori had warned him of remembering, but he didn't think it'd be so disorienting.  
The Memories sounded far, far away, they felt like they'd been suffocated under thick layers of cloth, they looked as if he was watching them through foggy windows. 

Someone... A person? They had been talking to him and he'd felt... Indignant? Because a challenge of some nature had been issued and he wouldn't have backed down.  
That person.. What was their name? Why can't he remember what they looked like? It's an amalgamation of voices and colors at this point... 

Orange, Green, Yellow, Blue, Red, Indigo...  
A squeaky worry, a booming resistance, a concerned drawl...  
All of it mashed together until he couldn't make sense of it anymore. 

Then Namimori begins to whisper to him, trying to help him gather his attention, his focus. But it keeps slipping from his grasp, drifting somewhere far out of his reach, being yanked further whenever he reaches for it. 

But he is stubborn. This focus is essential. So he can make sense of this important memory. He strains his entire self to reach that focus, chasing it further and further, grasping more and more insistently.  
In the background of his awareness, Namimori's whispers sway back and forth between coherence and incoherence. It's annoying. Way too annoying. 

So, rather abruptly, he snaps back around, his whole attention on the words Namimori speaks. Something shrieks somewhere out of reach, rushing back to him, attempting to smother his awareness again.  
But Namimori has taken a new shape and stands before him in it. 

The brown haired person looks familiar, in the same way Rage is always new, but the same.  
But, unlike Rage, their smile is soothing, even if there is an annoyingly self confident, almost cocky, edge to it. Their eyes, one an odd red, the other a fiery green, sparkle with a childlike joy and their grin is so bright it is blinding. The person's voice is soft and booming and relieved and irked. "Hibari-san you're safe!" 

The words echo with the kind of familiarity that brings up a storm of emotions he can't make sense of. It almost brings tears to his eyes with how intense the feeling is.  
Then, the strange person is flooded by the hostile darkness all around them. It pours into their eyes, in their mouth, ripping them to shreds from the inside out while everything moves and shrieks around them.

They are still smiling. 

Something shudders in him then, a fury completely incomprehensible with its intensity, but so justified.  
And then, the next time he blinks, he sees not that strangely familar person, but a view he hadn't seen in what feels like a life time. 

'Hibari-san' blinks up at the starry night sky, briefly breathless with its beauty. 

\---Somewhere else---

"What were you thinking, hm? If anyone saw and were able to identify you, this all would've been for nothing."  
"He didn't even remember me!"  
"... That Bastard still doesn't remember anything, huh."  
".... N-no. I just... W-wanted to wish him a happy birthday-"  
"Maa Maa, don't cry... He'll be fine. We're working to fix everything, remember? I miss him too."  
"I-I g-uess..."  
"That's right! Extreme crying won't solve anything, we just have to find an extreme way to fix this!"  
"Kufufu, I might have some news on that."  
"Hie- don't sneak up on me like that!"  
"Bossu... We managed to make him remember something."

**Author's Note:**

> So Namimori became autonomous through mysterious means and it did something! Kyoya is the only survivor and I will dive into all of those details if people like the idea of this!
> 
> So please leave Kudos and maybe a review!  
> Don't forget your Muffins on your way out~ *leaves tray of fresh muffins by the door*


End file.
